Something Wrong Chapter 1
by flawlessbebe
Summary: Hubungan persaudaraan dan juga percintaan yang akan merumitkan cerita ini.


Something Wrong...

Pagi ini, tetesan air sudah membasahi muka bumi, terutama di Zandy High School. Para murid yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah menunjukan kekecewaan mereka terhadap cuaca di pagi hari itu, terutama kedua saudara kembar itu, Angeline dan Angela Dave's.

"Ah, kenapa pagi ini hujan? Padahal kita ada ulangan hari ini"

"Sudahlah la, nikmati saja karya Tuhan"

"Tapi lily, aku tidak bisa! Kamu tahu kan betapa kerasnya aku belajar kemarin malam?"

"Iya la, aku tahu kamu luar dan dalam, semangat saja ya!" senyum lily kepada saudara kembarnya lane itu.

"Tolong ajari aku lagi ya li, kamu kan pintar" rayu adik kembarnya itu

"Tentu saja"

"Terimakasih lily, aku tahu kamu akan selalu bisa membantuku"

"Haha, ayo kita lari sudah sampai, hati hati dengan langkahmu la,"

"Ya, ayo lomba!"

"Haha, tidak ah. Nanti aku jatuh"

"Baiklah, kamu yang menang li"

"Lila!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan saat melihat kedua saudara kembar itu sudah berada dalam lingkungan sekolah

"Hai tyra!" sapa angela

"Good morning tyra" sapa angeline

"Good morning twins! Ayo kita ke kelas"

Di perjalanan menuju kelas mereka, mereka berpapasan dengan Selena, Taylor, Demi, dan Miley.

"Ya Tuhan! Pagi ini hujan dan aku sudah harus bertemu dengan mereka? Adakah yang lebih buruk lagi?" keluh angela

"La, mereka masih teman angkatan kita, apa salahnya dengan mereka?"

"Oh my god lily, you always positive thinking huh? Are you still don't care after they do that to you? Please lily! They hate you so damn much!" keluh tyra kepada angeline.

"Hey, it's not their fault after all, right?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hello angeline," sapa selena dengan muka liciknya itu

"Well, hello there selly" sapa lily kembali

"Hai angela, tyra" sapa ketiga temannya selena dengan muka licik mereka.

"Hai" sapa mereka malas malasan.

"Come on sister, let's go to our class, this is so boring"

"Okay, bye sel, tay, dem, and miley. Have a great day"

"Bye."

"Oh my god sister! Sudah kubilang jangan berhubungan dengan mereka lagi,"

"Baiklah lanee, apapun untukmu"

"Great."

"What's up ladies?"

"Hai mike!" sapa tyra dan angela bersamaan.

"Hai mikey" sapa angeline.

"Everything's great?"

"Everything's great. Until we met those bitches."

"Shut your mouth angela!"

"I'm sorry sister, but I really dislike them."

"I know, but don't call they like that anymore, right?"

"Sorry,"

"So tyra, you haven't say anything today. Why?" tanya angeline

"Not in good mood"

"Huh? Kok bisa? Kamu kan jarang sekali bad mood."

"Ya, ada deh"

"Tyra, aku mau bicara sebentar, bisa?" tanya Mike

"Huh? Ya okay"

"Sebentar ya lila,"

"Ya, michael bawa saja, kalau bisa hilangkan bad mood nya" jawab angeline

"Baiklah"

Sementara mike membawa tyra keluar dari kelas untuk bicara sebentar mereka bertemu dengan Justin, Cody, Christian, Ryan, dan tentu saja Chaz. Kelompok mereka adalah kelompok yang terkenal di ZHS itu. Sayangnya, mereka terkenal karena kenakalan mereka bukan karena kepandaian mereka.

"Ah, kenapa harus ketemu mereka?" gerutu Mike

"Sudahlah mike, ayo jalan saja"

"Hai tyra!" sapa mereka semua

"Ya, hai" balas tyra dengan enggan

"Come on mike, sorry boys I have something important"

"Okay, bye tyra!"

"Yeah, bye too."

Akhirnya setelah berjalan menuju gedung atap, barulah mereka berhenti dan mulai berbincang.

Selama Tyra dan Mike berada di atap gedung sekolah, Angeline dan Angela berada di kelas dan sedang belajar untuk mempersiapkan ulangan hari itu. Dan masuklah kelompok Justin dan juga Selena.

"Ladies, look at the twins" seru Justin kepada kelompok Selena

"Everything good baby?" tanya selena kepada pacarnya, Justin.

"Everything good, except the twins. Ugh, they're so annoy me"

"Wait Mr. Bieber, who the fuck are you?" tanya angela dengan nada kesal yang tentu saja tidak suka dengan perlakuan Justin

"Whoa, wait a minute. You said fuck to me? How dare you Ms. Dave's?"

"Lol. You're just a little mouse, oh sorry you are ant maybe around here. Should I call your mom?"

"Angela enough." perintah Angeline kepada Angela dengan nada yang tenang

"I'm sorry if we are disturb you Mr. Bieber, but we pay this school too, just like you, your friends, your girlfriend, and your girlfriend friends. So can you just sit and ignore us? Maybe that's better." ucap Angeline kepada Justin dengan tenang dan selalu berhasil membuat Justin kehilangan kata-katanya untuk membalas ucapannya.

"Let's go"

"Thankyou Mr. Bieber"

Bagaimanaa? Maaf yaa kalo ada yang anehh:(( aku newbie:3 hehe yaa segitu dulu aku kenalin tokoh tokohnyaa:3 hehe tolong review kalian yaaa:333 hihi makasihhh:))))


End file.
